Cache devices may be used to improve the input/output performance of a computing system. A cache device may comprise a high-performance storage device, such as a volatile memory, non-volatile storage (e.g., Flash storage), or the like. Cache devices can be leveraged most effectively by selectively admitting frequently accessed data. A cache can be “poisoned” by admitting less-frequently accessed data. This less-frequently accessed data may consume the limited capacity of the cache to the exclusion of more frequently accessed data, which may obviate the performance benefits of the cache. Moreover, information pertaining to storage operations may not be communicated to the cache, which may obviate potential performance benefits.